BLEACHed
by Shonen King 69
Summary: A normal high school has a near death experience and finds himself becoming involved in the world of the supernatural. This is the World of Bleach taken in a different direction.
1. Chapter 1

The **Mask** that hides ones trueself,

The **Hole** in one's heart made from lost humanity,

In the dark, a soul cries as it falls into a dark and **Hollow **void...

BLEACHed

Chapter 1: Dead to Fall

"Oh... my head... what happened?"

XxX

[Karakura, Japan- Site of a Car Accident]

Several people were gathered at the site of the car accident, standing above the body of male high school student who was hit by the car. The boy wore the Karakura High School uniform and had neck length midnight blue hair that was parted over his left eye which was green as was his right and both eyes had slitted pupils like a cat.

"Oh man, I took my phone out for a second to talk with by boss and I didn't see him until it was too late!" The owner of the car, a business man stated. "Come on kid, you gotta get up, I could go to jail and lose my job over this and I've got a wife and kids to worry about!" He stated.

"It that kid dead?" A woman asked.

"I hope he's okay." A second woman stated.

_My name is Matabi Daisuke, I'm what you would call your average high school student only that... well, I the kid laying on the ground there._

Unseen by the onlookers, Daisuke stood beside his own body as a disembodied soul that was confused and scared about what was going on.

_Here's me right now, unaware of what just happened to me._

"That's me laying on the ground... but how can that be if I right here?" Daisuke asked in confusion as looked down at his own palm.

"Isn't it obvious? You're dead..."

Daisuke flinched up before turning aroud looking behind his backin surprise. Behind him, was a girl with long, stringy black hair, red eyes, and pale skin wearing a black kimono with a red butterfly pattern that was tied close with a red obi and had a katana that was as long as she was with a rectangular tsubasa and a brown hilt and sheath.

"Or at least you appear to be." The girl stated.

"Dead? What are you talking about? Who are you?" Daisuke asked.

"I am I psychopomp, my name is Shinigami and I came here to reap you soul..." Shinigami informed as she raised her hand to grab the hilt of his katana and began to unsheathed it to Daisuke's horror.

"Reap my soul? Hold on, wait a second!" Daisuke exclaimed as he stepped back away from Shinigami.

"However, this seems to only be a false alarm. You're just having an out of body experience, seriously annoying..." Shingami informed with sigh.

"Y- you mean I'm not dead?" Daisuke asked.

"No, but there's still the matter of putting you back into your body..." Shinigami stated as she narrowed her eyes and her red irises began to glow. A shadow was suddenly cast over her eyes, leaving only one visible as she unsheathed her sword, spun it in her hand as she swung it back before impaling Daisuke in the center of his chest, directly through his heart.

XxX

"GYAH!" Daisuke screamed as he sprung awake in his bed wearing a T- shirt with a black cat head on it and a pair of pink shorts. He panted heavily as he repeatedly touched the area he thought Shinigami had stabbed him in, only to find no wound. "Phew..." He whistled in relief. "So... was it all just a dream?" He asked as he looked up at the ceiling at the spinning ceiling fan light. He began to think back to the moments before Shinigami stabbed him. "The moment right when that Shinigami girl stabbed me, I could actually feel the pain through my chest, it felt like I just got killed... " He stated. "Could it really have been just a dream?" He asked. "Oh well, I guess it's not really important..." He sighed. He turned his head to look outside his bedroom and saw that the sun had set and it was currently late at night. "Wow, has it really gotten that late?" He asked.

"Yo! Daisuke!"

Daisuke turned his head toward the door to his room, where he heard the voice come from.

XxX

At the bottom of the stairs, stood a young man with neck length black hair and blue eyes wearing a white sleeveless shirt with black pants and dress shoes with an apron tied around his waist and a blue bandana tied around his head, covering most of his head.

Daisuke came from around the corner and began to walk down the stairs with a yawn. "Yeah? You need me Katsuo Onii- San?" He asked.

"I need you to deliver some ramen, I'd do it myself, but I'm swamped right now with a bunch of orders." Katsuo informed.

"I understand..." Daisuke sighed. He walked past Katsuo and grabbed the ramen from off of the clerk counter and walked out of the Matabi's ramen shop.

XxX

Daisuke walked up a street of Karakura, having delivered the ramen, with a disgruntled expression on his face. "I hate delivering the ramen..." He sighed. "I didn't even get a tip..." Daisuke added as comedic tears streamed down his cheeks as he bit down on a hankie. "Besides, Karakura sure is creepy at night..." Daisuke stated as he began to shiver in fright.

A hitodama suddenly whizzed passed Daisuke's head, to the surprise of high school student, causing him to fall backwards onto his rear.

"Wh- what the hell?" Daisuke mumbled in shock and fear. He looked to his right and saw a mother and her toddler daughter holding hands with their hitodama glowing through their chest where small chains hung from. He looked to his left and saw a group of punkish teenage boy sits on loitering n the sidewalk with their hitodama glowing through their chest and chains hanging from their chests as well. these similarities Daisuke took particular note of. "G- ghosts? Am I imagining things? How is I'm able to see them?" He asked. He remembered Shinigami stabbing him again. "That Shinigami girl! Whatever she did to me, it gave me the power to see ghosts!" Daisuke concluded. "...WHY ME?" He cried with with comedic tears once again.

_Donk! Donk! Donk!_

Daisuke looked up and saw a boy soul walking a fence with a stick stuck between the fence posts. "A kid?" Daisuke asked.

"I'm not dead... I'm not dead... I can't be dead... I'm still walking aren't I? I still breath, I still eat... I'm alive, this chain and hitodama be damned! I'm still..." The boy ranted on as he suddenly grabbed onto the chain in his chest.

"Oh crap, that kid's pulling on his chain! He's about to go Hollow!" One of the street punks warned.

"Everyone get out of here!" A second punk ordered.

Daisuke watched in panick as all of the souls around him suddenly began running away. "W- what's going on?" He asked.

"ALIVE!" The boy shouted as he ripped the chain out of his chest along with his hitodama that was attached to it, leaving behind a hole in his chest. Spiritual energy suddenly exploded from the boy's spiritual body the moment his hitodama was removed from his chest, stiring up a cloud of dust.

Daisuke held his arm up over his face, to protect his eyes from dust as it blew past him. He lowered his arm and saw that boy had taken a large oni like shape with long, ape like arms and now wore a skull like mask. "What the hell?" He mumbled in horror.

"I am alive... I still breath, I still eat... I shall prove that I am alive by... consuming... EVERYTHING!" The boy turned monster roared. He looked down at Daisuke and saw his hitodama glowing through his chest. "YOU! You're soul looks especially delicious! You shall be my first meal!" He shouted as he jabbed his clawy hand at Daisuke's chest.

'_It's like with Shinigami again! I'm even feeling that pain in my chest from earlier!_' Daisuke thought as he watched his impending doom coming toward him.

Daisuke's hitodama suddenly began to glow as the Hollow's fingers were about pierce Daisuke's chest before spiritual energy erupted from his chest to the hollow's surprise.

"GRAGH!" The Hollow screamed as he pulled back his hand, the fingertips of which were burnt off by Daisuke's spiritual energy.

XxX

Atop a building, overlookking the scene, stood Shinigami, appearing interested in the events unfolding below. "It seems that my Zanpakuto(Soul Slaying Sword) has had a second effect on this mortal... time will tell how having his spiritual powers awakened will effect this human..." She stated before suddenly vanishing.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

BLEACHed

Chapter 2:

Daisuke stared down into his palm in awe as he clenched his hand in a fist. "Wow... this, this energy flowing body, I've never felt this great in my entire life!" Daisuke exclaimed as a smile crept onto his face.

"You little insect! I'll make you pay for what you did to my hand!" The Hollow roared. He began to slam his hand down onto Daisuke, causing the young high school student to suddenly look up at the massive hand descending down upon him. "I'LL CRUSH YOU!" The Hollow exclaimed before pressing his hand down upon Daisuke, crushing him. "Khehehe... " The Hollow chuckled in victory.

Daisuke suddenly leaped through the Hollow's hand, leaving a hole behind in it and rising up to the Hollow's face and flip kicking it, causing it to reel back with a large crack in it mask.

"KRAUGH!" The Hollow screeched in pain as it grabbed the part of its mask with the crack and began to stumble backwards.

"Wow, amazing! I never been able to do stuff like this, I feel like a superhero!" Daisuke stated as he hung in the air. "Maybe I can finally join a sports team!" Daisuke added with his smile widened. He flipped on to his feet as he landed before suddenly dashing toward the Hollow, who was starting to regain his bearing and noticed Daisuke.

"GReeeaaaaUUUGGHHH!" The Hollow screeched as it slamed its arm into the ground.

Daisuke immediately sidestepped the Hollow's attack and continued forward before dodging the Hollow's second attack with its other arm and leaping up toward the Hollow's head as he pulled back his fist. '_This is usually when the hero of a manga shouts out the name of his signature technique... I got to think up something, something cool sounding..._' He thought. "DAISUKE BULLET!" He shouted as he uppercutted the Hollow, releasing a burst of spiritual energy as he made contact that engulfed the Hollow's head, blasting it off, leaving only the Hollow's headless body behind to fallover.

The Hollow's body began to disintegrate as Daisuke landed back onto the ground.

"Daisuke Bullet? Really, that's the best I could come up with?" Daisuke asked himself with a facepalm. "Oh well... Guess I'll have to work on it..." He sighed as he shook his head.

"Not bad kid..."

Daisuke immediately flinched up before quickly looking behind himself and seeing Shinigami standing behind him to his surprise and horror, mostly horror...

Shinigami had her Zanpakuto drawn and was wielding it in one hand as she held the hitodama of the boy who had earlier became the Hollow that Daisuke just defeated. "For someone who just got powers, you seem to be able to use them pretty effectively..." She complimented.

"Well... uh... thanks, I just did what came naturally, I guess you could call it instinct or something..." Daisuke said nervously as he looked away with a blush on his face and began rubbing the back of his neck. "You know... this Shinigami girl is actually pretty cute, you know, when she's not trying to take my soul or stab me in the chest..." Daisuke thought as he looked back at Shinigami's face.

"Instinct you say? Interesting..." Shinigami stated.

"Hey, what are you doing with that kid's hitodama?" Daisuke asked as he noticed the hitodama and pointed at it.

"Oh, you're about to find out..." Shinigami said as she held up the hitodama before suddenly dropping it. She swung her Zanpakuto through it, although not leaving any damage, it suddenly vanished in a blue light to Daisuke's horror.

"What the hell did you do?" Daisuke asked. "You just killed an innocent soul, you mons-"

Daisuke was suddenly cut off by a smack to the head from Shinigami with a paper fan who had a half lidded glare at him.

"Shut up and let me explain..." Shinigami ordered as she suddenly had a pointer stick in hand and a sketchpad on a canvas beside her.

"WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GET THOSE FROM?" Daisuke asked.

"I am a Psychopomp, one of many who guide souls to the otherworld. Each Psychopomp handles the souls of a different region, for example, I am the Japanese Psychopomp, Shinigami." Shinigami explained as she turned to a page showing a crude drawing of the planet and a bunch of stick figures. She turned to a new page showing a poor drawn circle with a '+' inisde of it and another stick figure with '-' inside of its head. "The human soul is made up of two parts, the hitodama shaped part containing positive energy, called the Plus," She said pointing at the circle. "...and the part made up of negative energy that takes a form similar to the living body, called the Minus." She added as she pointed to the stick figure. She flipped to the next page, showing writing that numbered from 1- 3. "These are the way Hollows, evil spirits of lost souls like the one you just fought, are made. 1. A sinful person's Minus consumes their own Plus; 2. The Plus decays from the souls spending to much time here; 3. The soul refuses to accept there fate and rips out the own Plus, as you just witnessed. These Hollows feed on souls of both the dead and living, even though they are seperated, the Plus can still be guided to the otherworld as for the Hollow... that's not really our problem..." She stated. "Got it?" She asked.

"Uh..." Daisuke mumbled with a blank expression on his face.

"Good, now I want to talk about you and you powers." Shinigami stated. "Straight to the point, I'm interested in observing you." She stated.

"What?" Daisuke asked in confusion.

"There have been reports about human's exibiting paranormal abilities, but no one has been able to track one down and study them closely. What else is interesting is that so far, no other human has developed powers behind seeing the dead from a near death experience like you have. Until I understand what makes you tick, I am never leaving you're side..." She informed.

"Wait, not even to use the bathroom?" Daisuke asked with a disturbed look on his face.

"Use... the bathroom?" Shinigami repeated as she tilted her head to the side.

"...This is bad, very very bad..." Daisuke said with comical tears streaming down his cheeks.

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

BLEACHed

Chapter 3

Daisuke, in his school uniform, walked up a sidewalk biting on a slice of toast with an exasperated expression on his face, through his half lidded gaze as Shinigami walked with him with her arms around one of his, as if he was her escort. "Hey... uh... Shin- Chan?" Daisuke mumbled.

"Shinigami." Shinigami corrected.

"Can't I just call you Shin- Chan?" Daisuke asked with a sweat drop on his head.

"No, that implies that you and I are close friends and/or lovers," Shinigami stated nonchalantly.

'_L- lovers!_' Daisuke thought as his jaw dropped and a blush appeared on his face.

"...I'm a psychopomp, a being of death, a deity if you will... and you, you are nothing more than a mere mortal, a lowly one at that..." Shinigami insulted.

"Gee, thanks a lot..." Daisuke grumbled sarcastically. "You know, you're kind of a jerk..." He added.

"I'm a freaking guide to the world of the dead, whenever people see me, do you think it's a pleasant encounter? Oh yeah, not to mention my greeting to them? 'Hey you're dead!'And I've been doing this for over 500 years!" Shinigami complained.

"And I thought life was a bitch..." Daisuke joked with a chuckle, earning an elbow to the gut by Shinigami. "Ghug!" Daisuke groaned in pain with a flinch.

"'Scuse me!"

"Huh?" Daisuke mumbled as he turned around to look in the direction of the voice. "WHOA!" He shouted as he quickly jumped out of the way of a boy with blue eyes and short black hair that wore the same school uniform as Daisuke and had a set of headphone around his neck that whizzed passed him on a pair of inline skates.

The boy suddenly spun around to face Daisuke as he cupped his hand around his mouth. "Sorry 'bout that!" He yelled back to Daisuke. "Hmm?" He mumbled as he looked visibly surprised as he noticed Shinigami around Daisuke's arm. '_Who is that?_' He thought.

XxX

That afternoon, Daisuke and Shinigami sat atop the roof of the Karakura High School where Daisuke at lunch and read a manga called 'Nekomata'. "Weird, the main character of this manga looks vaguely like me and even has the same name..." Daisuke commented.

"That boy from ealier," Shinigami began.

"Huh?" Daisuke mumbled.

"...He could see me, I can tell." Shinigami stated.

"You mean Tsukiyomi Akira- Kun?" Daisuke asked.

"You know this mortal?" Shinigami asked instantally snapping her head toward Daisuke.

"N- not really, we're just in the same homeroom, all I know is his name and his family owns an old shrine." Daisuke stated.

"Interesting, perhaps this Akira boy is a rare case of a mortal exhibiting spiritual powers..." Shinigami stated.

"Could you stop calling us mortals, it sounds so demeaning..." Daisuke stated.

"Yo!"

Daisuke and Shinigami suddenly flinched up at the sound the voice before they both turned to the door to the staircase leading up to the roof and saw Akira standing there with a wide smile on his face.

"Hey, you're that Matabi Daisuke kid ain't ya?" Akira asked as rubbed the back of his neck while pointing at Daisuke.

To Be Continued...


End file.
